De rosas e pólvora
by themuggleriddle
Summary: Frank Bryce podia ter matado diversos homens na guerra, mas era mais fácil ele voltar correndo para um campo de batalha do que fazer mal à um dos Riddle.


_1939_

 _._

Frank achou que o filho dos Riddle era um covarde quando este lhe disse que não iria para a guerra como todos os homens do restante da Inglaterra.

Ele entendia o Sr. Riddle não fazer isso, afinal, ele beirava os sessenta anos e já havia contribuído, à sua maneira, na Grande Guerra. Mas Tom? Tom mal tinha entrado nos trinta anos e era completamente saudável. Claro, o restante de Little Hangleton dizia que ele era louco e seu pai, que trabalhava como jardineiro para a família, dizia que o homem era 'complicado'.

Para Frank, isso significava covardia. E um pai com dinheiro suficiente para mantê-lo em casa.

Enquanto partia, sacolejando dentro de um dos caminhões que estavam levando os rapazes da região, tudo o que Frank Bryce pensava era como ele era superior ao seu patrão nesse quesito. Ele podia não ter dinheiro, mas tinha coragem.

.

 _1939 - 1940_

 _._

Frank não conseguia não pensar nos Riddle enquanto estava afundado na lama, ouvindo o grito de seus companheiros e o barulho ensurdecedor das explosões.

Ele queria estar em Little Hangleton, ouvindo seu pai lhe falar sobre como devia cortar a grama da casa dos patrões ou vendo a Sra. Mary pintando na varanda. Queria ser Tom Riddle, o filho, confortável em seu sofá e lendo enquanto apreciava o silêncio da vila.

Talvez… Talvez Tom tivesse razão de não querer pisar em um campo de guerra.

 _._

 _1940_

 _._

Era difícil os Riddle saírem de Little Hangleton. Só acontecia quando precisavam ir até Londres ou outra cidade para cuidar de seus negócios, mas, fora essas ocasiões, a família gostava do isolamento da pequena vila em East Yorkshire.

Mas Tom Riddle foi a primeira pessoa que apareceu para visitá-lo dentro daquele hospital infestado de soldados com membros faltando e enfermeiras apressadas (muitas delas, para a surpresa de Frank, muito mais valentes que boa parte de seus companheiros). Riddle parecia perdido (seu pai lhe dissera que o homem tinha um certo problema com lugares cheios), mas mesmo assim o cumprimentou com um sorriso. Não um sorriso aberto e alegre, até porque Frank duvidava que ele era capaz de contorcer os músculos da face para criar tal expressão, mas um sorriso pequeno e compreensivo, quase triste, mas, de novo, o rosto do patrão parecia ser programado para parecer triste.

Ele não perguntou se estava tudo bem, parecia ter entendido que, se estavam dentro de um hospital militar, as coisas não deviam estar bem. Ao invés disso, perguntou se havia algo que Frank queria que ele pudesse levar até o hospital. Ele negou e Tom apenas assentiu.

 _._

 _1940_

.

Frank Bryce havia se tornado uma das pessoas que os moradores de Little Hangleton evitavam a todo custo.

Ninguém queria contratá-lo e todos sabiam que ele precisava de um emprego. Mas ninguém queria ter que lidar com o seu humor e seu caminhar lentificado, ambos presentes da guerra.

Foi uma surpresa quando a Sra. Riddle o chamou em sua casa, serviu-lhe chá em suas xícaras de porcelana com desenhos de ouro e perguntou se ele não gostaria de trabalhar ali. Por um momento, achou que a mulher estivesse zombando consigo, mas ela parecia muito séria sobre o que falava, enquanto apontava para o jardim e lhe explicava que seu pai, o atual jardineiro, estava ficando desgastado demais para o trabalho e só não aceitava deixar aquelas flores para trás porque dizia que ninguém iria conseguir cuidar delas direito.

Ele se perguntou o que diabos Mary Riddle viu nele para achar que ele, Frank Bryce, estaria apto para mexer com as suas preciosas flores. Afinal, aquelas mãos haviam feito trabalhos pesados antes e, durante a guerra, foram responsáveis por um número considerável de mortes… Parecia quase um crime fazê-las tocar nas rosas e nas gardênias tão delicadas que pareciam fazer parte de um dos quadros que a senhora pintava.

 _._

 _1941_

.

Ele podia ter saído da guerra, mas ela não havia saído de si. Ela sempre voltava, nos pequenos sustos diários quando ouvia algum barulho mais alto ou em pesadelos… Os pesadelos eram os piores, sempre vívidos demais. Sempre acordava achando que estava atolado na lama outra vez, com uma granada prestes a explodir ao seu lado enquanto tentava carregar algum companheiro ferido.

O ar fresco das noites de Yorkshire sempre o ajudavam nessas horas. Ele saía (decidira morar na pequena casa no fundo da propriedade dos Riddle desde que começara a trabalhar para eles, era mais fácil e podia ter mais privacidade que na casa de seu pai), acendia um cigarro e andava pelo jardim. Já havia feito isso algumas vezes quando, uma noite, se surpreendeu ao encontrar o filho dos Riddle sentado no meio da grama, de pijamas e robe, parecendo quase um espírito errante ou algo parecido.

Aquilo era algo que ele fazia com certa frequência, Tom lhe explicou. Às vezes saía para caminhar, outras apenas ficava no jardim… Aquilo o acalmava.

"E o que possivelmente pode lhe tirar a calma?" Frank perguntara, sentindo-se levemente irritado.

"Ah." O homem simplesmente encolheu os ombros. "Tenho um pequeno problema com o sono."

Ele tinha pesadelos também, mas Frank demorou para descobrir isso. Ele não sonhava com campos de batalha ou explosões… Na verdade, Riddle nunca lhe disse com o que exatamente sonhava, mas, a julgar pelas olheiras e a tremedeira na qual encontrava o homem quando acabavam se encontrando no jardim, eram sonhos tão ruins quanto os sonhos de guerra.

Às vezes, durante esses passeios noturnos, Frank não encontrava o outro, mas sabia que ele também estava acordado por conta do sono perturbado por ouvir o barulho do piano através das janelas fechadas. Ele se perguntava como o Sr. e a Sra. Riddle conseguiam dormir com a música na madrugada, mas também começava a imaginar que aquilo não devia ser um ritual novo… Eles já deviam estar acostumados.

Naquelas noites, Tom Riddle parecia muito mais sábio do que lhe parecera antes da guerra.

 _._

 _1941_

 _._

Quando o velho Henry Bryce morreu, Frank achou que aquele jardim fosse morrer junto. Ele não havia conseguido aprender tudo o que deveria com o pai e agora tinha que lidar com todas aquelas flores e grama verdinha sozinho… Claro, a Sra. Riddle o ajudava a entender o que precisava, mas a grande maioria do trabalho era dele.

Mas as flores continuaram vivas e coloridas. Talvez fosse loucura sua, mas parecia que o jardim estava mais vivo do que antes.

Ele aprendera (com um pouco da ajuda de Tom) a conversar com as flores. De início, achava que o patrão estava apenas fazendo jus ao título de louco que tinha na vila quando o via acariciando as pétalas das flores com delicadeza, murmurando algo para elas… Mas quando ele mesmo começou a fazer o mesmo, percebeu que elas pareciam responder: elas pareciam mais coloridas, mais vivas, mais belas quando dedicava um tempo extra à elas. Parecia que elas agradeciam a atenção com a sua beleza.

Além disso, elas não o julgavam. Ele podia andar devagar, arrastando a perna machucada para lá e para cá e elas não ficavam com pena dele. Ele podia lhes contar sobre a guerra e elas não iriam achá-lo um monstro por matar pessoas. Ele podia entrar em pânico na frente delas e elas não o achariam fraco. Talvez fosse por isso que os Riddle gostavam tanto daquele jardim: no meio de uma vila que os julgava por qualquer ação, elas simplesmente os aceitavam e lhes ofereciam o conforto de sua beleza e de seus perfumes.

 _._

 _1943_

 _._

Morgana, a cadela que o Sr. Riddle um dia arranjara para manter-lhe companhia, estava inquieta naquela noite do dia 13 de Julho de 1943.

Tom dizia que ela parecia conseguir sentir que as coisas iriam acontecer, mesmo que as 'coisas' fossem apenas uma raposa invadindo o jardim para brincar ou um coelho roendo as ervas que a Sra. Mary cultivava. Foi por isso que Riddle a chamara de Morgana: "Como a bruxa nas lendas do Rei Arthur," ele disse.

De qualquer forma, ela estava agitada. Arranhava a porta e latia mesmo depois de eles terem dado pelo menos duas voltas pelo jardim para ver se não havia algo errado por ali. Tudo estava quieto e as estrelas eram as únicas que os espiavam naquela noite. Tudo o que Frank vira de diferente fora a sombra de alguém andando ao redor dos portões da casa, mas isso não era estranho: sempre havia um ou outro morador (ou visitante) que decidia ver a casa mais de perto.

"Pare de fazer cena," Frank dissera para a cadela, antes de lhe dar um pouco do seu chá de valeriana para ela.

 _._

 _1943_

.

Frank Bryce podia ter matado diversos homens na guerra, mas era mais fácil ele voltar correndo para um campo de batalha do que fazer mal à um dos Riddle. Aparentemente, dizer isso não era o suficiente para convencer o restante dos moradores de Little Hangleton, que se puseram a acusá-lo tão logo os corpos da família foram encontrados.

A polícia, no entanto, pareceu acreditar nele: Thomas, Mary e Tom Riddle foram encontrados mortos sem nenhuma marca ou lesão e os testes que os legistas conseguiram fazer não indicavam nenhum tipo de envenenamento. A não ser que alguém conseguisse matar alguém apenas com o olhar, era impossível que Frank tivesse matado os Riddle.

Eles deixaram que ele voltasse para a casa em Little Hangleton. Por um lado, ele ainda teria as flores que a Sra. Mary deixara para trás (e era a sua obrigação cuidar delas agora que a senhora as havia deixado), mas por outro, era muito fácil se lembrar da imagem das autoridades retirando os corpos de dentro da casa. Ele também os vira no enterro, fora uma das poucas pessoas que comparecera ao serviço, mas a imagem mais forte ainda era dos corpos cobertos por lençóis brancos sendo carregados porta afora para dentro do rabecão.

 _._

 _1994_

.

Anos haviam se passado desde que Frank Bryce vira alguma luz brilhar dentro da casa dos Riddle, mas naquela noite, parecia que a luz bruxulante da lareira acesa iluminava a sala de visitas.

Fazendo uma careta e resmungando baixinho, o velho foi até a casa. Ele já não era mais o rapaz que costumava ser quando começara a trabalhar ali e o terreno do morrinho agora era um desafio para as suas pernas envelhecidas (além da sua perna machucada), mas não queria ver mais arruaceiros invadindo aquela casa… Ainda mais a sala de visitas. Eles sempre entravam ali, onde os Riddle foram encontrados, querendo fazer brincadeiras. Frank achava uma ultraje e não hesitava em espantá-los.

Uma coisa, no entanto, o fez ir mais devagar naquela noite: era verão, como naquela noite de 13 de Julho de 1943. Mas, dessa vez, não havia mais Morgana para lhe avisar de coisas esquisitas e nem uma família da qual sentia que devia cuidar. Não. As únicas coisas que continuavam as mesmas eram o ar de verão, o jardim e as estrelas.


End file.
